talesofgaiafandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Whelan
Commander Matthew Whelan is the First Office of the NX-01 Enterprise. Early History Born in Wales, Matt became an orphan early in life when both his parents were killed in a shuttle crash. He was taken in by his Aunt Peggy, a schoolteacher who lived in the town of Cardiff, Wales and raised the boy there. Living close to the sea had given Matt a taste for the ocean life and his youth was spent on the docks, making friends with boatmen and the like, spending as much time as he could on fishing boats and learning to gain his sea legs. His aunt however, was determined that he acquired a good education and set goals for himself as more than just a simple fisherman. Matt who considered her his only family, reached a happy compromise when he decided that he would keep his love for the sea by joining the Royal Navy. In fact he was all set to do so until the Xindi attack that destroyed and Matt realised that the Royal Navy was unable to defend Earth the way Starfleet could. Starfleet and Gaia Joining Starfleet because he felt a responsibility to defend his home world in the best way possible, Matt made up his mind that when the danger was over he could always return to his original plans. However, the destruction of Earth changed all that and losing the only family he knew, the sea he loved forced Matt to cling to the only thing he had left, his life at Starfleet. Continuing his training on various Starfleet ships after the destruction of Earth, eventually he was transferred to the Bonaventure and then Excelsior before during the journey to Ceti Alpha Five. Arriving at Ceti Alpha Five, his studies was suspended in favor of further on the job training as the colony was being set up. More than a year later when formal classes began, Matt continued his studies to become a qualified Starfleet graduate, majoring in security. Following his graduation, he spent a year at Starfleet Command Security HQ engaged in administrative duties which is the norm for newly commissioned Ensigns. Upon completing his tenure there, he was assigned to Starfleet Security Building in the civilian section of the colony. Since then, he has found a niche that he is comfortable with, though he misses what might have been in a life at sea. In the last few years, he spends his off duty hours building a sail boat, he hopes to sail along the Hornblower Sea. Engagement During his time at Starfleet Security on Gaia, Matt met and fell in love with up and coming Security officer, Lea Lynch, a protégé of Commander Jellico. Although Lea was originally uninterested in a relationship, eventually she and Matt started dating and within a year, were engaged to be married. However, with the onset of the Xindi War, Lea was transferred to the SS Excalibur while Matt remained on Gaia to protect the homeworld. Throughout the war, the two made plans and saw each other whenever they could. This included several trips to Betazed. At the Battle of Azati Prime however, Lea was listed missing in action, presumed killed when the Excalibur was destroyed. For almost a year, Matt believed Lea was dead and was almost ready to get on with his life when Lea returned to the colony. Captured by Nausicaan pirates and held hostage since the end of the war, Matt realized very quickly that Lea had suffered an ordeal far worse than being a simple prisoner of war. As her fiancé, he was informed by the doctors that there was evidence of multiple rapes, possibly a pregnancy even. Horrified by determined to be there for her, Matt took three months off to care for Lea. However, his efforts seemed only to push her away and the stronger she became, the further apart they grew. Though he still loved her, Matt had come to realize that the feeling was no longer mutual and that Lea's psychological problems did not benefit from his presence. Giving her up because she needed him to, Matt decided to apply for the position of First Officer on board the NX-01. Although it was a plush assignment, his interest in gaining it was only because it would take him off world, especially when Lea was promoted to Chief of Security. Transferred to the NX-01, Matt found a kind of peace thanks to working with Captain T'Pol who has guided him in learning Vulcan mental and meditation disciplines to help him balance his ravaged emotional side. Since then, he has found a niche that he is comfortable with, though he misses what might have been in his life. Matt had also spent the last few years of his off duty hours and shore leave, building a sail boat; he hopes to sail along the Hornblower Sea. Personality Not exactly a social creature, Matt is not easy to get to know. He has a persona for the job and private life, which he shares with only a few select friends. He has a good sense of humor and something of a wry wit but is not by nature one that shares his feelings. He does feel some bitterness at losing not only his dreams of a different life but that his Aunt Peg was unable to be saved. Whenever he has leave, he makes excursions to the Hornblower Coast, having been working on a secret project to build a small sail boat which he hopes to use to explore the course. It has been his lifeline to the life he has lost and Matt someday hopes to discard Starfleet and explore the rest of Gaia's uncharted seas. Vital Statistics Height:6'2 Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel Any other distinguishing marks? Age: 35 DOB: 2135 Place of Birth: Cardiff, Wales Languages: English, Vulcan and Andorian. Military Background Graduated from Starfleet Academy, Gaia. Enrolled in Starfleet Academy before the destruction of Earth and continued his studies serving on Starfleet ships until arrival at Gaia where interim courses and on the job training allowed him to graduate a fully qualified security officer. Previous Assignments Served as a cadet on the SS Bonaventure and then continued on the job training as well as intense studies on the Excelsior. Following arrival on Gaia, continued on the job training until formal classes in security could be set up at newly formed Starfleet Academy. *Assigned to Starfleet Command Security HQ in administration. *Assigned to the Starfleet Security Building - Civilian Branch in New Earth Colony.